Escenas censuradas de Bleach!
by tsukii07
Summary: Lo que nunca se mostró a la sociedad, el ajetreo detras de las camaras. ¿Te atreves a saber la verdad sobre los espada y los demas personajes?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola~que tal chicos y chicas? Bueno he decidido subir un fic con varias escenas cortas sobre nuestros queridos espada:) espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis^^ espero reviews~_

* * *

><p><strong>Las habitaciones de las noches<strong>

Todo empieza una tranquila noche en hueco mundo, como de costumbre aquel silencio sepulcral, cuando el ruido de una apuerta abierta de un golpe interrumpe el escenario.

-Señor grimjow! A Aizen le ocurre algo! – gritaba un simple arrancar del montón entrando a su habitación corriendo

-¡¿Q- Que demonios? Se puede saber que coño te pasa? – chilló Grimmjow enfurecido con un algodón en la mano i un bote con un extraño liquido en la otra

-Ah…lo lamento, le interrumpo en algún tipo de ritual? – preguntó extrañado el simple siervo

-Que ritual ni que ocho cuartos! Me estaba quitando el maquillaje energúmeno! – respondia con un ojo corrido i el otro intacto.

-Ah…-.-'' lo siento yo..

-Que rayos ocurre? Di inútil.

-Es el señor Aizen, esta muy nervioso y se niega a dormir. Venga enseguida por favor señor Grimmjow.

-Otra de sus rabietas? – dijo con un bufido – ya voy…dame un minuto.

-De acuerdo, vaya a los aposentos del señor cuando acabe de su…¿tarea? Iré a avisar a los demás.

Con la habilidad de "sonido" el simple arrancar llego a otra habitación

-Señor Nnoitra! Ayuda porfavor! – gritaba este

-Whtf? – los ojos de Nnoitra se quedaron clavados en el soldado atonito

-Se…señor…que hace con… - balbuceó – una muñeca de…¿Nel? Tamaño persona..

-Que…que diablos te importa soldado! – dijo mientras se separaba de los labios de dicha muñeca dándole un empojón a esta y se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

-Esto…

-Que? Que? – decía mientras se precipitaba a apagar las velas y escondia un pequeño altar con fotos de la peliverde en el armario – habla caray!

-Ah…em...nuestro amo Aizen..algo le ocurre.. vaya rápidamente a su habitación por favor…yo iré a avisar a los demás.

-Si, si, vamos lárgate!

-Lo que usted diga señor.

-Ah…y otra cosa.

-¿si?

-Tu, no as visto nada. ¿Clarito?

-Cla-claro señor…

La puerta se cerro dejando a Nnoitra aun en shock debido a la "pillada", miro a la muñeca tendida en el suelo debido al susto de este, que hizo que la dejara caer.

-Oh dios mio, Nel! ¿Qué te han hecho cariño? Oh! Pero, pero si he sido yo! – se lamentó mientras la volvia a poner en pie – Tranquila cielo, soluciono esto y vuelvo, no te marches!

El siervo consiguió llegar a otra habitación. Esta vez decidio picar a la puerta para evitar sorpresas como la anterior.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? – pregunto ulquiorra

-Mi señor ulquiorra, ¿puedo pasar?

-Oh…ya veo. Adelante.

-Gracias señ…¡AAAH!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que…que…¿que lleva en la cara!

-Se llama mascarilla rejuvenecedora. O asi lo llaman los humanos.

-Rejuvenecedora? Pero señor…usted no envejece

-Ya, pero mira, toca toca, veras que suave te deja la piel esto – afirmó con mirada impasible.

-Eh..pues es ciert…no! Espere mi señor, no he venido para eso

-Ah no? Que deseas entonces, escoria?

-Ulquiorra-kun… – una fémina voz sonó

-Que quieres, mujer.

-Orihime salio del baño de la habitación con una toalla y el pelo aun húmedo.

-Oh…pero si tienes visita! Como no se te ocurre avisarme! – dijo la peliroja sonrojándose

-Esta basura ya se iva, dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Porque tardas tanto? Esperaba que me frotaras la espalda.. – susurró la mujer con una sensual voz – ah, y esa crema es mia. Y es para mujeres.

-Oh. Como sea, ahora voy, mujer. Y tú, siervo, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esto…es Aizen…diríjase a su habitación por favor es urgente.

El soldado cerro la puerta tras de si aun con un leve toque rojo en sus mejillas, seguramente era la primera vez que veía una mujer de semeante calibre en paños menores.

Se sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación. La puerta era de titanio y funcionava con algún tipo de engranaje y huellas dactilares para que esta pudiera abrirse.

Asi que el arrancar decidió picar a la puerta

-Señor Szayel…¿me oye?

-Oh hallibel…el tamaño de tus senos es tan perfecto, como..como..¿como lo haces? ¿Como lo haces? Y esta flacidez…es tan suave…¿porque no me dejas hacerte unas pruebas para saber de que esta echo?

-Hmm.. Szayel, pensé que me llamaste para hacerme una revisión sobre mis poderes

-Y lo hago, hallibel! Como dudas sobre mi? Es increíble el poder que tienen estos pechos, pueden hechizar a cualquiera!

-Esto…señor szayel… - suplico el siervo – bah…déjelo

El arrancar aun sorprendido sobre el ajetreo que se traían en el palacio cuando era de noche, se dirigió al siguiente aposento.

-Aaroniero? – preguntó este entrando a la habitación y observando que estaba vacia – esta ahí?

Nadie respondió, en la habitación solo había una cama, una lámpara como de lava, y un pequeño armario.

-Aaroniero?...vaya..parece que no está.

El arrancar frustrado se marcho de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. De pronto esa lámpara de lava dio un paso al frente.

-De verdad, aquí cualquiera duerme, malditos sirvientes escandalosos…

En la siguiente habitación si que había alguien.

-Señor Stark?

-JAJAJA! - una risa retumbó en la habitación - que pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? JAJAJA!

Stark se encontraba junto a Barragan completamente borrachos y jugando a las cartas, mientras lilynette se dedicaba a corretear por la habitación con un avioncito de madera

-Esto…el señor Aizen os espera en su aposento..

-¿Qué? Anda ya! Vente arrancar, vamos a beber juntos – replicó barragan – es un honor que puedas beber junto a un rey como yo!

-No..muchas gracias señor Barragan…pero solo he venido a comunicarles esto.. me voy a la siguiente habitación

Este completamente cansado de la situación cerro la puerta echando un bufido

-Ahora entiendo porque Stark se pasa el dia durmiendo… duerme la mona! Será borracho…

En la siguiente habitación, decidió no picar a la puerta y dejar de perder el tiempo, quería acabar cuanto antes de aquello. Solo quería volver a la cama y olvidarse de esa juerga nocturna que se traían los espada.

-Yammy! -. Gritó con su ultimo suspiro - el señor Aizen le necesita!

-Hmmm? – la mirada de Yammy se topó con la del sirviente

-Señor yammy…usted…usted es el que roba la comida por la noche!

-Pero…ñam ñam…que estas diciendo…ñam ñam…bastardo! – replico aun con los carrillos arrebosar de comida

-No mienta señor!

-HOOOOOLAAAA amores! – grito zomari mandando un beso al aire vistiendo un delantal sin nada debajo – yammy amor mio, mira lo que te he preparado~ galletitas en forma de corazón! A que es una monada? – canturreó este – quieres tu también arrancar?

-No..no es posible – abrió los ojos como platos – señor yammy…usted y…zomari…

-No te equivoques – se enfureció yammy – solo viene a cocinarme

-Queeeeee? – replico zomari- pe-pero, yo pensé que tu y yo…

El arrancar cerro la puerta de golpe, no quería escuchar más. Su misión había concluido, no quería saber más. Lo que le ocurriera a los espada una vez en los aposentos de Aizen, es algo que les incumbe solo a ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno chicos ante todo muchas gracias por los reviews! Aunque esperaba mas¬¬ pero bueno! Yo soy feliz! Espero que os guste esta conti~ espero vuestras respuestas^^_

_mamori anazaki: hello me alegro mucho de que te guste, y la conti también!_

_Drake99999: me alegro de que te hayas reido! Jaja si ulquiorra se las sabe todas! No es tan tonto..jajaja_

_Chikytina: bueno tia a ti las gracias por comentar ya te las puedo dar en persona cuando quiera xDD (aunque creo que ya te las he dado) aver si te gusta este!_

_Ryunna-san y Yunna-san : Siiii ulquihime! Me encantaa*O* jaja muchas gracias por los animos! Y gracias también por tus consejos de las faltas ortográficas, esque soy muy despistada n.n''_

_AH! Se me ha olvidado poner en mis 2 fics esto!:_

_Todos los personajes de bleach pertenecen a Tite kubo._

_Ala, ya me he quedado a gusto, que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

><p><span>La tortura de Aizen.<span>

Unos pasos rapidos retumbaban en el silencio pasillo blanco del palacio de las noches. Seguido de un estruendo debido a un portazo. El joven peliazul fruncia el ceño a la vez que mirava fijamente a Gin, el cual dibujava una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué coño pasa? Me habéis hecho venir aquí cagando leches… - resopló echando un vistazo a la sala vacía. – que demonios…¡no hay ni dios aquí! ¿Soy el único pardillo que a echo acto de presencia? – su mirada se clavo en Gin de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos… no vas a ser el único, los demás no han llegado aún porque han sido avisados mas tarde, mi querido e ignorante grimmjow. – sonrió el chico zorro.

-Agh! Ya lo sabia! – chilló mientras le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

Al rato llegó Nnoitra. Un poco avergonzado aún, debido al encontronazo con el arrancar mientras hacia sus rituales nocturnos para antes de ir a dormir. Miró a Gin haciéndole una cordial reverencia, y después miró a Grimmjow. El peliazul se quedo atonito mientras veía como su compañero empezaba a soltar una leve risita en su cara.

-Que coño te pasa a ti, ¿eh? – dijo serenamente Grimmjow.

-….hmpf – Nnoitra se contenia la risa, pero no pudo evitar explotar. – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿Qué? ¿¡QUE! – le pidió explicaciones mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa

-Tio… ¡que tienes un ojo corrido! JAJAJAJA

-Pero de que me estas hab… - de pronto Nnoitra le puso un espejo de mano en su cara.

Tal como dijo, tenia un ojo con el maquillaje corrido y el otro completamente limpio, el soldado arrancar le metio tanta prisa que no le dio tiempo a desmaquillarse por completo. Se maldeció internamente mientras con la manga de la chaqueta se limpiava el otro ojo, ignorando que eso le dejaba aun peor.

Nnoitra decidió dejarse de reir. Asi tal vez Grimmjow dejara de darle importancia y los demás vieran el aspecto deprimente de este.

-¿Qué ha pasado Gin? – cambio de tema.

-Hay un problema con el señor Aizen. Cuando estéis todos os contaremos.

-Nnoitra asintió al mismo tiempo que aparecia Ulquiorra con esa humana, Orihime Inoue.

-Eh, tu, paliducho… - dijo Grimmjow vulgarmente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Gin? – le ignoro completamente dirigiéndose a su superior.

-Capuyo…no pases de mi, gayer. ¿Que hace la humana aquí? ¿Se ha convertido en tu perra? – rió descaradamente.

-Aplicate el cuento – suspiró Ulquiorra. – tu eres el primero que le gustaría que fuera tu mascota.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡ Mira quien habla! ¿Quién ha terminado zumbándosela! ¡¿eh! ¡Tu misión es mantenerla con vida no follartela cada noche que los ruidos se ollen desde la otra punta! No sirves ni para esta estúpida misión, ¡no sirves para nada paliducho!

-Sirvo para más que cierto idiota que le cortaron un brazo por ser casi derrotado contra ese shinigami.

-¡No seas absurdo! – siguió gritando - ¿crees que ese shinigami podría haverme vencido? ¡JAJA! ¡Tu no durarias ni dos asaltos! ¡que esto te sirva de lección!

-Lo mismo te digo, aver si aprendes algo de sentido común. Y otra cosa: si te vas a desmaquillar hazlo bien, ahora mismo pareces un oso panda. – le miró con superioridad

-¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar! ¿¡Que leches pinta un oso con el maquillaje!

-…..eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba. – puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Yo te mato!¡De hoy no pasa sin que te envie al otro mundo! – le agarro de la cara dispuesto a darle un puñetazo

-¿Sabes lo arto que estoy de escucharte repetir siempre lo mismo? Basura… - le cojió el brazo para parar el ataque.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras Orihime observava en una esquina, y los demás espadas fueron llegando poco a poco. Szayel y Hallibel no consiguieron oir el mensaje y siguieron en sus aposentos, al igual que Aroniero. Pero los demás cumplieron la tarea de llegar asta allí.

-Holaaaaa chicos – canturreó Stark junto a Barragan, debido a la juerga que estaban teniendo y su carácter un poco ebrio. – Grimmjow…tio.. – dijo mientras le dava un abrazo. – estas mas guapo al natural eh

-Quereis dejar el puto tema del maquillaje ya! Y a que viene esto ahora? Estas borracho o que?

-Jajaja… queva! Por mucho que beba yo nunca me emborracho

-Pero siempre actuas como si lo fueras… - interrumpió Ulquiorra.

-Stark, donde esta Lylinnete? – pregunto Barragan riendo.

-Es verdad, y la pequeñaja? – continuo Gin – sabes donde esta?

Stark hizo una leve pausa cerrando los ojos como intentando pensar algo que le costava muchísimos esfuerzos, después de unos segundos se dignó a responder.

-Pues claro que lo se. – dijo, orgulloso.

-No tiene ni idea de donde esta. – Aclaró Nnoitra.

Yammy y Zoomari asomaron su cabeza y también dieron acto de presencia, mientras yammy ignoraba un poco bastante aquella situación y solo pensaba en volver a su habitación a devorar esas galletas que le había preparado su compañero.

Entre tanto ajetreo no se podía oir apenas nada, Tosen apareció rogando silencio para explicar la situación de su Dios.

-Chicos. ¿Quien ha sido el encargado de la misión que trataba de ir al mundo humano a por té para nuestro señor Aizen?

Nadie respondió, se miraron los unos a los otros con gesto de extrañeza esperando que saliera el culpable por propia voluntad.

-Yo. – levantó la mano Ulquiorra mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en el, en silencio.

-Que sepas que te has confundido y as comprado coca-cola extra de cafeína. Devido a eso nuestro dios no puede dormir. He hablado antes con nuestro señor Aizen y e recibido ordenes directas de castigar severamente al culpable. Ahora mismo voy a comunicarle su nombre.

-Ya veo. – respondió Ulquiorra serenamente.

Tosen traspasó una puerta, tras ella se econtraba la habitación de Aizen. A los pocos minutos el mismo Aizen salió de allí con un pijama de mini ulquiorras y un gorrito de dormir a juego.

-Ulquiorra… has sido tu mi fiel esclavo?

-Lo lamento mi señor. – dijo con una cara de total indiferencia

-Mi Ulquiorra…mi fiel Ulquiorra…serás perdonado esta vez. Seguro que ha sido un error, ¿verdad mi niño? – dijo sonriendo. Se podía notar el cansancio de Aizen en sus ojos debido a no poder dormir. – La cuestión es que…os he traido aquí para que me deis un poco de distracción chicos, y poder dormir relajado.

Aizen miró a Orihime que se encontraba detrás de Ulquiorra. Sonrió y se drigió a ella.

-O vaya, si esta aquí la princesa del castillo!

-La..la que? – dijo ella atónita.

-La pequeña y valiente flor que medra en un hogar repleto de hombres, la princesa cautiva contra su voluntad! Venga princesa, traéme un té, y date prisa en hacerme algo para comer.

-Mi señor…la trata como a una criada - se indignó Ulquiorra – usted dijo que deviamos tratarla bien para que nos ayudara con sus poderes. Aciendole ser una especie de "chacha" no conseguimos nada.

-Ah, claro, en tal caso no es necesario que te des prisa princesa. – dijo mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso es exactamente lo mismo… - puso los ojos en blanco

Grimmjow estaba cansado d ela situación, Ulquiorra por aquí, Ulquiorra por alla, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra… ¡Joder! ¡Ya era suficiente! El solo quería dormir.

-Señor Aizen – habló el peliazul. - ¿Qué demonios quiere que hagamos? Digalo ya, contra antes se cumpla antes nos podremos ir.

La verdad es que no lo se ciertamente, mi despreocupado Grimmjow. Simplemente no me apetece estar solo y sin poder dormir. Solo quiero un poco de compañía. Me la daréis verdad que si? Yo soy…soy como vuestro padre! – rió el con una sonrisa malvada. - Eh…esperad un momento. ¿Donde están Szayel, Harribel y Aaroniero? - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No han venido. – comentó Barragan.

-¿Cómo que no han venido? Di ordenes estrictas de que avisaran a todos. Traedme ahora mismo al encargado de dicha misión.

Al rato apareció el soldado arrancar, desquiziado al ver a toda aquella pandilla de chiflados una vez mas.

-Arrancar, arrancar, arrancar…. – susurró Aizen con cara de psicópata.

-Q-Que pasa señor? – tembló el soldado.

-No han venido tres integrantes, ¿lo sabias? Tres de diez han faltado. ¿Tan difícil era avisar a todos, energúmeno?

-Y-Yo…lo siento señor esque… no me hacían caso y…

-Aizen ignoró al arrancar, le dio una estocada con la espada y lo asessinó.

-Mi d-dios.. p-porque?… - dio sus ultimas palabras y cayó muerto.

-Bien, ¿Qué se os ocurre que podemos hacer para que pueda dormir? - sugirió Aizen ignorando el cadáver.

-Esto…- interrumpió Orihime.

-Oh, la princesa va hablar – dijo Aizen curioso.

-Bueno…cuando yo era pequeña mi hermano solia contarme cuentos para dormir. – sugirió ella.

-¿cuentos? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Sí! Cuentos.. – sonrió ella.

-Muy bien mi princesa, ¿alguna idea más?

Una larga lista de intentos para dormir se avecinaba a Hueco mundo, ignorando que el remedio fuera peor que la enfermedad…


End file.
